My midnight
by tottyo7
Summary: Elena, a twenty one year old law student, living in New York city. Damon, the enigmatic owner of Salvatore's Night Club, who is known to be the biggest crime boss in the city. As Damon becomes aware of Elena's presence in the city, he begins to find it impossible to stay away from her, despite her urgency to run from him every time they meet.


_My Midnight_

 _Chapter 1_

Elena wipes her hands nervously on her black mini dress. Turning her head, she looks behind her to find that the line has gotten even longer.

"It's good we got here early isn't it?" Caroline, her friend, points out as they move up another step.

"Yeah...I guess." Elena agrees. Her heart pounds in her chest. She's starting to regret letting Caroline convince her to come with her. A nightclub isn't her usual hang out spot, especially one like this.

Salvatore's, is a club rumored to be run by the baddest crime boss in New York City, Damon Salvatore. This is not a place a law student like Elena Gilbert should be going to, however she also didn't want her friend to go alone. What if something were to happen to her?

"Oh come on, Lena. Don't worry. If he is a big, bad, crime boss, he's probably busy doing criminal stuff right? Not hanging out at a nightclub." Caroline shrugs her shoulders, giving Elena her biggest cheerleader smile.

She tries to let Caroline's words chase away her worries, however it doesn't sound like they're very sincere.

"Okay." Elena nods at her friend, faking a smile. Caroline has been waiting to get a chance to get into this club since it opened up two months ago, she doesn't want to ruin the blonds big night.

After another half hour of standing there considering every worst case scenario, Elena and Caroline finally get past the bouncers, and step into the nightclub.

Caroline's smile only grows wider as she sees all the people dancing to the loud music under the bright lights. Elena cringes at the sight of all the drunk men and women grinding their sweaty bodies onto each other.

"Let's go get a drink." The blue eyed blonde squeals, grabbing Elena's hand. She lets herself be dragged off to the bar.

The club doesn't look like the average city night club. It has a pretentious atmosphere to it. Damon Salvatore has definitely made it his mission to make it clear that only New York's elite are aloud through these doors.

As Caroline hands her a drink, Elena sits down onto a barstool and begins to survey her surroundings even further. She watches as someone who wasn't on the list gets turned down by the bouncer, how the wait to go to the ladies room is painfully long, and how a man sits in the corner of the room.

The man sits in a booth, a drink in his hand, it only takes him a second to realize she's looking at him. He looks up from his drink and makes eye contact with her. The room is dark and she can't see him very well, but from what she can see, he appears to have midnight black hair, pale skin, and possibly blue eyes. Elena turns her head to look away almost immediately, her cheeks turn a pale shade of pink that thankfully her friend doesn't notice.

"I want to go dance." Caroline wines. She knows how much Elena hates dancing.

"Than go dance. I'll be fine here." She gives her a reassuring smile. With only a small bit of hesitation, the blonde sets her drink down and practically bounds to the dance floor.

As her friend leaves, Elena remembers the man in the corner. She quickly looks back to the booth but he's gone. Elena is thankful for that, she is not looking to hook up with anyone, especially not anyone who frequents a place like this. But than why did she feel pulled to look back to the man?

She turns back to her drink, without even thinking, she takes a sip of the drink, a simple rum and coke. She doesn't drink often, meaning she doesn't want anything too strong. However as she sips her rum and coke, a strange feeling begins to take over her. It's the feeling of being drunk. Elena drinks only ever so often, but she is by no means a light weight.

She feels like she knows what's happening to her, but she can't form the thought properly. She takes another sip of her drink, and then another and then another, until there's none left.

"What are you doing all alone?" Elena looks up from her cup to find a man standing in front of her. The man has tanned skin, black hair, and his smile shows off his teeth that remind Elena of a wolf's teeth.

"I came with a friend." Elena giggles, not even sure why she's giggling. She looks around the club however she can't seem to find Caroline in any of the crowds.

"Well that friend doesn't seem to be here right now." The man laughs, stepping closer to her, leaning over and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Elena's heart beats in her chest. All of a sudden two bouncers appear behind the man, as well as the man from the corner.

"Tyler Lockwood, should've known you'd try something like this at my club. Your VIP membership has been revoked, don't ever come back here." The man speaks with authority, his tone is cold, and the look in his eyes scare her.

"What do you think my father would have to say about that?" Tyler turns around, glaring at the man, trying to intimidate him with his glare, his words. However the blue eyed man doesn't back down.

"Go ahead, tell him. I'd be happy to tell him that his little boy tried to take advantage of one of my customers." The man smirks as he watches one of the bouncers grab his arm, practically dragging him out of the club.

And then Elena realizes what's happened. That man put something in her drink. The blue eyed man watches as her eyes begin to droop shut, her balance on the seat starts to waver.

"Fuck. I need to get you out of here.", are the last words she hears before everything goes dark.

###

Damon holds Elena in his arms as he waits for the elevator to reach his floor, the top floor. He looks down at the brown doe eyed girl he holds, her long, dark brown hair hangs loosely, and her cheerleader figure is shown off by her tight black dress. He pulls his eyes away from her body, now is not the time for those kind of thoughts.

The elevator door opens, letting him into his penthouse. He steps out, walking over to his living room, he sets her down onto the black, leather material of his couch. He slips the black, five inch, pumps off her feet, placing them on the floor. He walks over and grabs a blanket from a closet.

With only one more look at her, he pulls the blanket over her body. Damon isn't sure why he brought her here. He doesn't bring women to his place under any circumstances. Usually it's a hotel room, and then they're gone. He knows she came with that blonde he saw, but she seemed preoccupied. It felt right to bring her here, safe, away from Tyler Lockwood. His blood boils at the thought of what he had planned.

He would turn him in, but that wouldn't be a smart decision. It would cause more trouble than it's worth, and with his dad being mayor, Tyler would get off no problem.

###

Elena's eyes flutter open, the darkness fades slowly. She groans softly as she reaches to rub her eyes. As her eyes fully open she nearly screams. A man sits right beside her, looking at her, his blue eyes show no emotion.

She scrambles to sit up, grabbing the blanket, suddenly her dress feels like it exposes too much. She doesn't remember coming here, in fact she doesn't remember much from tonight.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Elena manages to ask, her heart beats wildly in her chest, and her mind runs with all of the terrible things this man could do to her right now.

"You don't have to be afraid, I own the club that you were just at. I saw a man put something in your drink, I stopped him from doing what he had planned, and then I took you here, to my place, when you passed out." Damon explains, hating the look of fear on her face. He didn't mean to scare her.

"You mean...you're Damon Salvatore?" Who he is does nothing to lessen the fear she feels, however she loosens her grip on the blanket.

"You've heard of me?" He raises an eyebrow at her, wondering what it is that she's heard.

Elena doesn't answer his question, she pushes the blanket off of her, standing up as quickly as she can. She spots her shoes at the end of the couch, where he sits. Hugging her arms to her chest, she isn't sure what to do. Damon saved her from that man at the club, a man she can hardly remember.

"Thank you for helping me but I really need to go." The words fall out so fast that Damon can hardly tell what she's saying. He stands up, taking a step towards her. He towers over her, Elena feels intimidated by him. His leather jacket does nothing to hide his muscular body, it's obvious that he's much stronger. However something inside her tells her that he doesn't intend to hurt her.

"Well don't forget your shoes." He motions towards the five inch pumps that sit right in front of his feet. Getting them means stepping closer to him, but she doesn't want to walk out of here in her bare feet.

Doing her best to ignore the quick beat of her heart, she walks over to where he stands, bending over she picks up the heels. He watches her the entire time, she can feel his eyes piercing into her.

Elena slips her feet into the shoes, she refuses to look him in the eye as she begins to walk away. She's almost at the door when he says "Wait...what's your name?". She doesn't answer, looking back at him for only a few seconds. As their eyes meet, her heart beats faster than before, but not because she's afraid. She opens the door and walks away, getting the feeling that this won't be the last she'd see of Damon Salvatore.

###

"So tell me again how you went to Damon Salvatore's apartment and just walked out like it was nothing?" Caroline raises her eyebrow at Elena as short gasp comes from Bonnie's mouth.

"You what?!" Bonnie whisper yells as they sit in the cafe, sipping their lattes. It's Sunday, the day all three of them get together for coffee to spill any gossip and to make sure that they spend time together at least once a week. With their University student schedules keeping them busy, they see a lot less of each other than they used to.

"It's not that big of a deal, plus it's not like I was very excited to be there." Elena rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her latte.

"Okay someone needs to fill me in." Bonnie demands, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Someone tried to drug me at Salvatore's on Friday when I went with Care, he saw, put a stop to it, and when I passed out, he took me to his apartment to make sure nothing happened to me. It's not big deal." Elena sighs, shrugging her shoulders.

"Elena Gilbert that is not not a big deal. He was like a prince, saving you from a villain. And I'm sure he would've loved a reward." Both Bonnie and Elena widen their eyes at Caroline's remark.

"And I'm glad you didn't give him one. That guy is bad news Elena, stay away from him." Bonnie states the obvious.

"I've managed to for the past 21 years, how hard can it be?" Elena smiles reassuringly at her friend.

"Oh my god." Caroline mouths to the two of them, her blue eyes wide as she stares at the door.

Before Elena even turns around she knows who it is. Damon Salvatore. "Speak of the devil." Bonnie whispers as she looks at him, standing in the door, seemingly unaware that Elena is in the cafe.

Elena thinks back to Friday night. One part of her realizes that her hurried excet was a good idea. He is a criminal, and in Elena's world that means he's a bad person she shouldn't spend any time with. However the other part of her does realize that he did save her, and he kept her safe from anymore perverted guys looking for an easy ride. Doesn't he at least deserve a thank you?

Elena's heart begins to beat like a hummingbird's as she slowly stands up. Both girls raise their eyebrows at their friend.

"Elena..." Bonnie groans.

"I'll just be a minute." Elena assures as she turns around, only to find that Damon has caught sight of her. Wiping her palms on her jeans, she begins to walk over to him.

"The mysterious brunette." Damon greets, smirking at her.

"Mysterious?" Elena is caught off guard by his smirk. He seems to be amused, much less serious than the man she met Friday night.

"You refused to tell me your name, and practically ran away from me. What else would you call that?" Elena watches as he steps closer to her, his eyes are doing some weird trick that makes her feel breathless, but she ignores that feeling, pushing it out of her mind.

"Oh. Uh...I just wanted to say thank you, you know for stopping that guy from doing whatever it is he had planned." She looks up into his ice blue eyes, and for a moment she thinks he's surprised by her "thank you", but it's gone in an instant.

"Your welcome. I couldn't have anything like that going on in my club." Damon explains. Elena feels relieved, he just didn't want it to look like he'll turn away from a crime being committed, him saving her doesn't mean anything.

"Okay." She gives him a small, polite, smile before she begins to turn around.

"Wait." He grabs ahold of her forearm quickly before she can run off again. "This time I entend on finding out your name." He looks at her curiously. It doesn't seem like she's trying to play any flirtatious games, it's almost like she just genuinely doesn't want to be near him. This confuses him, she doesn't even know him.

Elena's eyes widen as she looks down to find his hand gripping her arm. "Elena...my name is Elena." She tells him, looking up into his blue eyes. He releases his grip on her. He gives her a nod. The feeling of urgency he just felt bewilders him.

"I have to get back to my friends." She mumbles before turning around swiftly and rushing back to her table. As she sits down, she turns her head towards the door as she watches him leave the cafe.

 **Okay, I am really not sure about this idea. But it came to me and I thought it would be a good idea to give it a shot. Please review and tell me what you guys thought, and if you want to see how it goes, follow for more! :)**


End file.
